Saturday Ride
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Travis just turned 17. So he wants to go and test drive a car. He happens to bring a certain daughter of Demeter with him. WHat will happen. ONE-SHOT! Rated T just because I can.


**Hi guys! So this is a Tratie one-shot. I thought I should do one since I love them so much! I don't own PJO. **

**Nobody's POV**

It was Saturday at Camp Half-Blood. Which meant the campers could do whatever they wanted. And, of course, for Katie it was too good to be true. Travis 'supposedly' asked Chiron to let him and one other person out of camp. You see, Travis just turned 17. So, he wanted a car. So he 'supposedly' asked Chiron if he could go and test drive vehicles. And he said yes. I guess. So, on Saturday, Travis was up at eight o'clock sharp. He got dressed casually and went to pick up his 'other' person. He strolled into none other than Demeter's cabin. As usual the entire cabin was wide awake and getting ready to tend to the strawberry fields.

**Travis's POV**

"Hey Miranda, where is Katie?" I asked Miranda.

"Umm… she just went to change. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Why are you up this early anyway? Don't you Hermes folk have a saying about that or something?"

"Why yes, yes we do. It is Hermes law #2, 'Unless you are planning a raid, prank, or something evil, you sleep at least until ten.' That goes for weekends only thanks to Chiron though. " I stated. She laughed and then Katie walked up.

"What are you doing here Stoll?" she asked me.

"Well, Katie Dear, I am here to pick you up."

"Why me of all people."

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be stuck with you."

"Harsh, Gardner, Harsh."

"Oh Shut-Up."

"Whatever." I said as I picked her up, and slung her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" She shrieked. By now the whole cabin was laughing and watching us.

"Fine, Fine I'll go with your stupid-butt. Put me down now.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

"Ugh… I hate you." I started to walk out the door, with her still slung over my shoulder.

"Puh-lease Gardner, everyone knows you have a fire-burning passionate love for me."

"Pshh… you wish Stoll, you wish."

"Sure I do Gardner, sure I do."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, where are we going?" Katie asked me. As we rode in a taxi to the Car-Dealership.

"Well, were going to the car dealership people."

"WHY?"  
>"To test-drive vehicles of course."<p>

"You are impossible Stoll."

"Impossibly hot, you mean."

"Whatever."

"Ha! You didn't object."

"Shut-Up."

"Geez you two fight like a married couple. Are you two like going on a date or are you a couple or what?" The taxi dude asked us.

"Neither, we are enemies. And Dumbo over here dragged me with him." Katie told the dude.

"It sure doesn't sound like it." I heard him mumble.

"So, Gardner. What car do you want to test drive today?"

"The taxi back to camp."

"Come-on Katie please be happy. Stop being all strict and stuff. Have fun."

"Fine. I don't care Stoll. You brought me here remember?"

"Ok, we will be driving this 2012 Corvette then."

"Whatever."

"Which color?"

"Do you think I care?"

"Hmmm… I like silver. You?"

"It's fine."

"Ok." And with that I got the keys and we drove off. After we were out of New York City, and in the country I asked Katie a question.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Stoll. You just annoy me."

"Oh ok." And she laughed. A comfortable silence rolled over us and I took this time to look at Katie. She was looking out the window. She had on white short shorts and a green camisole on. With green flip-flops that had a silver flower on them. Her long, tan legs were crossed and her arms were crossed. She had her long, light, honey brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. This is what got me kind-of upset.

"Why is your hair up? You're in a Vet for crying out loud!"

"Because I like it up."

"I want it down."

"Too bad."

"Fine, whatever." But she should have known that I don't give up easy. When she went back to looking out her window I grabbed the hair elastic and pulled it out.

"Hey give me that!" she yelled.

"Sorry sugar." I said as I through the elastic out of the car.

"You are such a jerk Travis!"

"Would a jerk do this?" I said as I pulled the car over.

"Do wha-?" I cut her off by crashing her lips to mine and she immediately shut her eyes. Mmmm… She tasted like strawberries and the earth. It was wonderful.

"I hate you Travis."

"No you don't"

"Your right I love you." She gasped. "D-did I ju-just say that out loud?"  
>"Yeah. But don't worry. Because I love you to." And with that she crashed her lips to mine.<br>"Maybe being stuck with you isn't so bad." She told him. And with that we drove away.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**~Purple (I used to be liciakay14) ~**


End file.
